Unlikely Meeting
by ilovebooks17
Summary: Okay this is my first beyond the break fanfiction so please be nice. Lacey's mom has had enough of Lacey running away and not coming home for months so she takes her to Hawaii to stay with her brother Justin. What happens when she meets Vin?
1. Life

Hi this is my first Beyond the Break story. I have loved this show ever since it came out. I think it really sucked that they just left us hanging at the end of season 3. I wished they would bring back the show but that seems unlikely. So I decided to write a story about my favorite couple which is Lacey and Vin. I have loved them since the beginning and I thought it was crappy that they couldn't be together due to Kai liking Vin also. Okay so the story starts when lacey's mom complains about lacey to Justin her brother.

Lacey's POV

"I am so sick of her shit, Justin. I have tried to be a good mom but how can I when she never gives me a chance. She just keeps on bringing up the past. I am clean! I have been for 6 months. She smokes, drinks and runs away all the time. " Here I was in Hawaii listening to my mom rant to Justin about my "wreckless" behavior. We were in this beautiful beach house that looked liked it could be out of a magazine, I never saw anything like it. I was used to run down shacks, roach infested apartments and the streets as a home for me. My mom has never been there for me when I needed her the most. She put me through hell and back when she was on meth but Justin never knew what an evil person she truly was. All he would know is the mom who was trying to get another chance at life. Yeah right! He would never know, as long as she doesn't open her big fat mouth. To say I was embarrassed about what happened to me would be a big he understatement; I always thought that I deserved it. I tuned in to what more my mom had to tell Justin.

"I mean she was pregnant three times already. One miscarriage, one abortion. She…"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled startling Justin and my mom who were sitting on the couch as I stood by the kitchen. My veins were pulsing and waves of heat rolled off of me. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I hate you and I always will. You think just because you are clean for six months that we are going to be best of friends, that I will forget everything you did to me. Well I'm not! I'm not going to feel sorry for you just because your boyfriend left you again. It is not going to happen, so forget telling your stupid sob story."

"Lacey stop yelling." Justin told me trying to calm me down.

"Whatever… I'm leaving. Nice seeing you again Justin." I grabbed my backpack and walked out the house. As soon as I stepped outside the sun beamed down on me making my dirty blonde hair with black streaks and my blue eyes stand out even more. I saw a group of teenagers around my age just staring at me, whether it was because of my outfit which was my machine black and white destroyed skinny jeans, anime shirt and my high top converse, my multiple piercings, or was it because they heard me yelling.

I don't even know or care. I just wanted to get away and fast before anyone decided to follow me.

"Lacey!" Dang it I spoke too soon.

Authors Note: Please Review.


	2. Suprise!

I want to give a shout out to Maggie who reviewed my story, I really appreciate it. And I also would like to thank everyone who read the story. I didn't think anybody would read this story since this show hasn't been on. So thank you for the review. I am going to post every weekend.

Lacey POV's

I turned around and was faced with my mom. Great, just great, she just had to follow me. I wish she would face reality and stop thinking that everything would go back to normal, well it was never normal to begin, but the point is that she needs to grow the fuck up. I am not and never will be her daughter.

"You're not just going to talk to me like that and walk away. Our conversation isn't over."

"What conversation? All I heard was you talking shit about me to Justin. I don't want to hear your fucking shit! All I want you to do is LEAVE ME ALONE! "

"YOUR 16 YEARS OLD. I AM YOUR MOTHER YOU ARE GOING TO RESPECT ME!" She yelled at me while grabbing my wrist hard. I knew there was going to be a bruise there; I cursed my skin for bruising so easily. I pushed her away from me hard which caused her to fall back.

"You know I don't know why the fuck you brought me here. Do you think Justin will tell me to give you a chance? I don' think so. Even if he did I am not going to move back with you, Mason doesn't need to be in that unstable home."

"Mason's not coming home! It has been a year. I brought you here because this is your new home you're not going back to California." What the hell is she talking about?

"What the hell are you talking about?" My voice trembled with fear. I HAVE to go back to California; it is not a matter of choice. I would love living in this beautiful beach house and leave all my demons behind. But I knew Mason was still alive, he has to be.

"I have talked it over with Justin and he agreed to keep you. You are just too out of control." Are you fucking kidding me? Mason could come back home any minute, and she wants me to just stay here. What the fuck is wrong with her? I can't take this anymore everything was closing in on me; I felt my lungs start to tighten. I had to get away! I walked past the gawking teenagers and started walking as fast as I could. I have no idea where I was going to go but I would let my feet decide.


	3. Chapter 3

A.U: Hey you guys I am so sorry that I haven't posted in such a long time but I am back! :)

My feet ached as I trudged up the steep hill. I have been walking for hours. My head hurt as I thought of all the painful memories I had during this past years. The most painful memory was when I found out Mason, my little boy, was missing. Mason was my pride and joy, I missed everything about him. His blue eyes lighting up when I would read to him at night, how he told me he loved me as he went to school. I had Mason when I was eleven years old and it was so tough trying to protect him from my mom's rage and drunken boyfriends. Tears sprung to my eyes as I thought about what was happening to him and where he was at. I refused to believe that he could be dead, even though the police informed me that the chances of him being alive after a year was slim to none. I had hope that one day we would be reunited and I would be whole again.

My thoughts were interrupted as I felt something wet hit my face. I looked up and saw that the sky had lost its brilliance and looked to be as sad as I felt. The sky opened up and started to pour down with rain. I tried to get in a dry location so I would not have to be cold all day but it was no use as I was pelted with rain and soaked to the bone. There was nothing but open space around me and it felt like I was truly alone. I wondered what my life would be like if my dad didn't die or if my mom didn't get addicted to drugs. But what is the point of thinking about an alternate reality? I looked up and saw a car in the distance….maybe I can ask them for a ride to a motel?

AN: I know I haven't wrote in a long time but I am gonna post more chapters soon.


End file.
